


Code (or, Three Times James Introduces Declan and One Time He Doesn't Have To)

by grav_ity



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grav_ity/pseuds/grav_ity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a code.  Declan doesn’t try to break it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code (or, Three Times James Introduces Declan and One Time He Doesn't Have To)

**Author's Note:**

> **AN** : I tried to write this for the prompt “James/Declan, code”, at the sfa_pornbattle. Unfortunately, I failed.
> 
>  **Rating** : Kid Friendly
> 
>  **Spoilers** : None
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : I do not own Sanctuary. I’m just used to giving it my Fridays. ;)
> 
>  **Character/Pairing** : James/Declan, Helen Magnus, Ashley Magnus

**Code** _(or, “Three Times James Introduces Declan and One Time He Doesn’t Have To”)_

There’s a code. Declan doesn’t try to break it.

 _my friend_

The first time James introduces him as anything other than “my colleague” or “my protégé”, Declan’s heart almost skips a beat, like he’s some sort of besotted teenager who’s managed to catch the eye of his crush. He’s pretty sure that nothing shows on his face, which is fortunate as he would really like to impress the staff at the Mumbai Sanctuary, but when he catches James’s eye a moment afterwards, the bloody man manages to wink at him without catching anyone else’s attention, and he very nearly cracks again.

It won’t be the last time.

 _my good friend_

There’s just the slightest bit of possession in that, or there would be, if Declan were trying to analyze it. The party in James’s sitting room is quiet, and not even exclusively male, but with the curtains closed against the view of modern London, it feels like another time entirely. James has redecorated his office, albeit with considerable protestation, but his own quarters remain decidedly Victorian, and Declan has thought more than once that the atmosphere might stir up more bad memories than good ones. Still, the company is pleasant, and the brandy is as well, so Declan keeps his face genial as James leaves his side and crosses the room to the window.

James throws the curtains back and smiles.

 _my very good friend_

Helen Magnus likes a challenge, and James seems determined to issue her one at every possible turn. Declan can’t stand her scrutiny for long, but instead of admitting defeat completely and looking at the floor, he looks beside her, where Ashley stands. She is brazenly American, and smiles at him so winningly that he smiles back without thinking about it, and when James suggests that it is time for dinner, the idea of facing them all at the table is less of a terror than it had been when James announced their arrival this afternoon. When Ashley rolls her eyes at something James says and looks to Declan for support, he realizes that this is a family meal.

He isn’t at all out of place.

 _mine_

There’s a code. Declan doesn’t try to break it.

He never has to.

+++

 **finis**

**Author's Note:**

> I should add here that the "my friend" comes from a line in St_Aurafina's [All For Love (And A Little For The Bottle](http://st-aurafina.livejournal.com/149938.html), and the idea behind "James's very good friend" wrt Helen comes from a conversation I had with Penknife (I think) a long time ago (so I'm not tracking it down).
> 
> Gravity_Not_Included, May 6, 2011


End file.
